This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices that have antennas.
Electronic devices such as computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
Antenna performance can be critical to proper device operation. Antennas that are inefficient or that are not tuned properly may result in dropped calls, low data rates, and other performance issues. There are limits, however, to how accurately conventional antenna structures can be manufactured.
Many manufacturing variations are difficult or impossible to avoid. For example, variations may arise in the size and shape of printed circuit board traces, variations may arise in the density and dielectric constant associated with printed circuit board substrates and plastic parts, and conductive structures such as metal housing parts and other metal pieces may be difficult or impossible to construct with completely repeatable dimensions. Some parts are too expensive to manufacture with precise tolerances and other parts may need to be obtained from multiple vendors, each of which may use a different manufacturing process to produce its parts.
Manufacturing variations such as these may result in undesirable variations in antenna performance. An antenna may, for example, exhibit an antenna resonance peak at a first frequency when assembled from a first set of parts, while exhibiting an antenna resonance peak at a second frequency when assembled from a second set of parts. If the resonance frequency of an antenna is significantly different than the desired resonance frequency for the antenna, a device may not function properly.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a way in which to address issues such as these so as to improve antenna manufacturability and performance.